Revenge: Part 2
by Kitty Lue
Summary: "If you tear one apart, you'll find enough defiance and agression to make you regret your choice forever." the pale figure said. "Why are you so determined to tear me apart from my other half?" said the dark figure. The first replied gleefully, "I want my revenge." A third figure snarled, "I guess it's defiance and agression you will get." A shrill screech pierced the night air.
1. The Story Continues

**AN: As you may or may not know, this story is a continuation of Spottedwind19's story 'Revenge'. You probably won't understand unless you read it here: **

** s/6730853/1/Revenge**

**I recomend reading Brambleclaw and Feathertail, as Revenge is the sequel to Brambleclaw and Feathertail. Here is the link to Brambleclaw and Feathertail:**

** s/6147470/1/Brambleclaw_and_Feathertail**

**Also, this first book had Bluestar as leader. I went back and thought through it, and the time frame seems like it was with Firestar. I changed that bit. Ok, so now that that is cleared away, time for the chappy :3**

**Featherpaw's POV:**

Featherpaw couldn't believe that Stormpaw was actually supporting RiverClan against ThunderClan, where they had lived for most of their lives! She thought about Crookedstar's words: _"Last night at the Gathering Firestar demanded that Stormpaw and Featherpaw be returned to Thunderclan or there will be a fight. But if it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get."_ That made Featherpaw angry. She was not prey, not territory! She was a cat. She was a THUNDERCLAN apprentice. And yet RiverClan acted as if she and Stormpaw were not living beings, like just fresh-kill to fight over. _Well,_ thought Featherpaw. _They can kidnap me, but they cannot kidnap my loyalties with me. They will NEVER have my loyalty._ She walked over to the edge of the RiverClan camp. She hated having all the RiverClan cats watch her. But she couldn't leave their camp alone, because they didn't trust her to return back. So there she was. Sitting there in a corner, somewhat alone. She couldn't even go to her brother anymore. Stormpaw cared more about Dawnpaw and RiverClan then her and their _home._ She watched him purring with Dawnpaw. Of coarse, they were put on the same patrol. They wanted Stormpaw to get attached to this place. She looked at them in disgust when she saw them get up to go on patrol, Dawnpaw giggled and he licked her on her ear.

"Featherpaw!" Of coarse. Now it was her turn to go on patrol with a bunch of cats that she hated!  
"Featherpaw, I said you need to come on hunting patrol with us." Mistyfoot said, getting a little annoyed at being ignored again.  
"Yes, master." Featherpaw said sarcasticaly. Mistyfoot was obviously not happy about that either, but she kept her temper this time.

"Now watch the water patiently until a fish comes." Mistyfoot told her. "When one comes, snatch it out of the water!" Featherpaw was on a hunting patrol with Mistyfoot, again, and a tabby tom named Heavystep. They were at the river by the border between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She finally decided if she didn't hunt, she would starve, much as she wanted to put off eating fish. She looked away at the border just for a little bit, and to her suprize, she saw Bramblepaw peeking from behind a rock. It made her really happy to see him again, even if she couldn't say anything to him or her patrol would confront him or chase him away. How she longed to be on that side of the border, nuzzling him, telling him how much she missed him. But she couldn't, or she would probably be brought back across the border again, and she wouldn't be trusted, and she would probably not hear the plans for RiverClan's attack and the slight possiblility that she could warn ThunderClan at night would be gone.  
_Meet me here again_ her eyes pleaded with him. From the look in his eyes, she saw he understood.  
"Featherpaw, what are you doing? A fish swam right under your paw and you didn't even move a muscle!" That was Mistyfoot again. She must have been tired of Featherpaw's unwillingness and distractions. But hey, that's what RiverClan gets for kidnapping her. _I hope they didn't notice what I was doing that distracted me,_ thought Featherpaw, though. She looked up and Bramblepaw was gone. _Fish. Why did fishing have to make him go away?_ Then she thought, _I don't need fish! Maybe RiverClan can't catch anything but fish, but that doesn't mean I need to catch fish._  
Mistyfoot sighed and meowed "Focus." Yes, Featherpaw was focusing, but not on fish. There was mouse scent. Sure enough, she heard a small mouse scuffling in the grass about two fox-lengths away. She quietly got down into the hunting crouch, slowly stalked along the water's edge, both not seeing and ignoring Mistyfoot's and Heavystep's strange looks at her. In a heartbeat shrill squeak was cut off and she had her prize. Featherpaw turned around.  
"I don't have a taste for fish." she said, then covered her mouse with grass and a few pebbles. Mistyfoot let out a breath and said,  
"It's good that you caught a mouse, but I would prefer if you listened to your mentor." Heavystep decided to fish instead of listen to the argument between apprentice and mentor.

Back and the RiverClan camp, OF COARSE, there her brother and his pretty little companion were again. She wanted to claw Dawnpaw. She had no doubt been the the influence to Stormpaw. They were sitting by the fresh-kill pile, which consisted of fish, big fish, and more fish. She dropped her mouse on the pile, bumping Stormpaw as she did so.  
"Featherpaw, why are you always acting this way now?" he said.  
"Why do you think?" she growled and stormed off. She found her corner again and listened in on no particular conversation, ignoring a distressed Stormpaw, until Crookedstar called another Clan meeting. She stayed in the same spot. She could hear him fine from here.  
"Cats of RiverClan, I have an announcement," he said.  
Of coarse he did. Why else would he call another meeting today?  
"If we want to keep our two new apprentices, it is more likely that we will if we launch the attack when ThunderClan least expects."  
Many cats yowled with agreement. Featherpaw didn't need to see if Stormpaw agreed, she was sure he did yet again.  
"All cats are to practice battle moves until sunset."  
Featherpaw was outraged at this. It was so stupid! Why did they want to keep us so much? Featherpaw thought. _Just get over it! We belong in ThunderClan._  
"Then, we will all eat and rest up for tomorrow. They will try to attack, but if there is nothing to attack, they will be confused in the camp. We know the place better than them."  
Cats nodded in agreement, but some were confused.  
"We will hide in the surrounding areas. When ThunderClan comes here to collect the apprentices, no cat will be in the camp."  
Now the cats understood.  
"At my signal, we will all spring out and attack, having the surprise advantage, and send them off in a hurry."  
The crowd went wild. That was, every cat but Featherpaw. _I have no intention of sending my Clan off in a hurry!_ she thought.

Stormpaw's POV

...launch the attack when ThunderClan least expects." The other cats yowled, and, though it pained him, he yowled too. He tried to sound enthusiastic so they would trust him. He was torn. He liked Dawnpaw, and she liked him too, but he didn't like the Clan. He wanted to be home, but he also didn't. Another chorus of agreement went up, so he followed them, despite his heart writhing in pain afterwards. ThunderClan was his home. But he wanted Dawnpaw too. Dawnpaw nuzzled him, and he almost couldn't bear it. Stormpaw forced a smile. He had a choice: his home, or his heart. And then there was Tawnypaw...

**THE END!**  
**JK, just the end of the chappy. Aww, poor Featherpaw and Stormpaw. Featherpaw thinks her brother is a traitor and Stormpaw can't choose between his old life and his new life.**  
**OH and BTW, to anyone who thought featherpaw was being a... um... you know, in this chapter, that's NOT the way I'm keeping her. She's just stressed and angry at RiverClan and has no friends around her. So what do you think? Ok, I guess I won't get any reviews for a while, cuz this is an adoption of a story that is an AU sequel, so yeah. BUT R&R OR DIE! lol jk. But this is my first story, so I'd really like to know how I did. PLEASE NO FLAMES, only helpful critisism, and, if there wasn't anything you thought was wrong, tell me :3 Oh. And.**

**EDIT: NVM. I will post the poll when people actually start reviewing, then I won't have to have a hold-up on writing chappy 3. That means I can write faster :3**


	2. Battle Training and Bad Choices

**AN: ELLOOOO! lol xD And ty to SharpWhisper for being my first reviewer! it means a lot to me that you like my story and someone is reading it xD STORY TIME! students, sit down. LOL. here u go xD**

Stormpaw's POV:  
Stormpaw, attack Stonefur. Dawnpaw, you will attack me.  
Stormpaw was in a battle training session with his 'new mentor'. _Oh well, they are giving away their own moves. I might as well pay attention._ Dawnpaw lunged at her mentor, so Stormpaw then glanced at his mentor. He was watching him. He waited a while, watching Dawnpaw, then out of the corner of his eye, saw that Stonefur looked at Dawnpaw to follow his gaze. Right at that second, he leaped at Stonefur, careful to keep his claws sheathed, then jumped onto Stonefur's shoulders. A surprised 'mentor' jerked around, then jumped backwards, throwing his back towards the grass, knocking Stormpaw off. Stormpaw fell to the ground, doing a quick move to land on his paws, then fell slightly to the side. He snapped his gaze onto Stonefur as he leaped forward while Stormpaw was down. Stormpaw dodged quickly, but Stonefur stuck his paw out in mid-flight. He landed with his paw on Stormpaw, then quickly secured his pin on Stormpaw. Stormpaw remembered hearing about a move to use when trapped. He went limp. Confused, Stonefur lifted his paw, and in a split second he dashed towards the nearest tree, leaped up, then clawed a branch to pivot around, saw Stonefur chasing after him. He arched him back in readiness to leap, then judged his distance slightly closer to the tree than Stonefur's position, and dived onto the tom's back. On impact, he put his hind legs around the blue-gray cat's forearms, and used his high momentum to bowl him over. However, Stonefur slowly got up. "You really got some moves there, little guy. No wonder they named you Stormpaw." "Thanks." said Stormpaw. He guessed, though he didn't particularly like being kidnapped into RiverClan, some cats were pretty nice. He looked at Dawnpaw. She and her mentor were looking at him, amazed. "You pack a big punch for a young apprentice." said Dawnpaw, looking excited. "I would need a bit more training to playfight with you." "Nah, I would go easy on you." He said. "Really?" She said. "Yeah, I want you to have fun, don't I?" he said. He glanced to see if their mentors were watching. They might have sensed he wanted to talk with her alone. "Wanna hunt?" He said. "Sure!" she said. He went for the nearest trees. "Where are you going?" she said by the river, obviously having a completely different idea of what to hunt. "Hunting the fun stuff!" he said, playfully. She giggled, then followed. Stormpaw quickly caught a mouse. Great StarClan, mice are easy to catch in RiverClan. Maybe because they only try fish. "How do you do that?" she said, seeing how easy it was for him to catch. "Here, let me show you." he said. "You listen for a sound of scuffling." After Dawnpaw had caught her first mouse, she asked "What do they taste like?" Stormpaw dropped his jaw almost to the ground. "You're a Clan cat, yet you've never tasted mouse?" "I've eaten a couple of water voles and birds, but mostly I just eat different kinds of fish." Stormpaw looked at her in disbelief. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He purred blissfully, looking into her soft, crystal blue gaze. He took a bite from his, a refreshing change in flavors from the oily fish. Dawnpaw first looked skeptical, but then she took a brave dive, and then she didn't stop until it was all gone. "This is so great! It makes all the fish taste oily..." Stormpaw let out a mrroww of laughter. "So we have something else in common. I will add that to the list"

Featherpaw's POV Featherpaw watched the two cats and their bliss. She sighed. Maybe Stormpaw could forget Tawnypaw, but She would never let go of Bramblepaw so easily. The sun was setting slowly, and she watched them light-heartedly skip back to camp to rest up. To rest up for the attack on their home Clan. As she watched them, thinking of her heart torn away from its only other half, a drop hit the ground.

Stormpaw's POV Stormpaw Skipped back towards the RiverClan camp with Dawnpaw, not a care in the world. Then it all came crashing down. The weight of the decision made him want to buckle under it. He collapsed. Dawnpaw's eyes had gone white with fear.  
"Stormpaw?" she fretted.  
"No, it's all wrong!" he wailed.  
"What happened? Are you alright?" she mewed worriedly, trying to calm him. Stormpaw's eyes looked sunken.  
"I can't." he croaked.  
"You can't what?" she mewed, nervous.  
"I can't do this. I want you. I want home too." he groaned.  
"But you are home!" she meowed, confused.  
"ThunderClan is my home though. I belong there. But now it's all so hard! I can't just go back, but I can't stay here forever. And I can only choose one."  
"Don't you choose me?" Dawnpaw mewed sadly. Stormpaw just lay there, then slowly looked up. His eyes were still wet, but they were better than the scared, wide amber holes they were.  
"I want you to come with me."

**OOO, we will see what happens next soon! I think I need to get back to ThunderClan though. Next chappy will be Bramblepaw's POV, possibly Tawnypaw's also xD then I can see what happens :3 Yes, I know that cats don't cry with tears and stuff but I added that. cya l8r xD**


	3. Comfort and More Crushed Ideas

**Kitty is back! Sorry about the long wait and the short chappy, but here it is. ALSO... I'm currently gathering characters for another warriors story. What this other story will**

**be about, I do not know yet. The character personalities will give me some sort of idea. Now, story time 83**

Bramblepaw's POV  
It had been one sunrise. Now the sun was starting to set again. Tonight he would see Featherpaw. Tomorrow she would be his again. She would come back. Yet Bramblepaw had the nagging suspicion that he wouldn't see Featherpaw for a very long time...

Tawnypaw's POV  
She wasn't the kind of cat the went crazy over toms. But having Stormpaw gone made her feel hollow. All the other apprentices were training or hunting or just messing around, having a good time in the sun. It was warm and cheery, the birds were singing. It seemed like everything was mocking her and Bramblepaw. She padded up to Bramblepaw, then just sat down by him. It was silent for a bit, the two cats having feelings of gloom. I hope Stormpaw hasn't changed. I want him back so much.  
"When we go get them back, I'm going to claw the faces off every fish-breathed RiverClan scum." Bramblepaw growled. Tawnypaw nodded. She didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. She knew. They were the only cats she thought of for the past few days.  
"I'm going to see Featherpaw by the border tonight." Bramblepaw mewed quietly. Tawnypaw looked at him, interested.  
"I went close to the border earlier today and hid behind a rock. I saw her fishing." Bramblepaw mewed sadly.  
"She looked so depressed. She looked at me with sad, sunken, dark blue eyes. I could tell from the way she looked at me she wanted to see me again. I nodded to tell her I would come. Then Mistyfoot growled and told her off for not catching a fish. I ran off, because I didn't want to see more of that. So I will see her tonight." Tawnypaw nodded at him, a determined look on her face.  
"I'm going with you." she said. Bramblepaw usually would have looked at her and said that he didn't like it when she came, but the two only had each other for now.  
"Alright. But I can't guaranty Stormpaw will be there."  
"I can at least see Featherpaw. She's great too." Tawnypaw mewed. Bramblepaw rubbed his muzzle on her chest. Tawnypaw rested her head on his.  
"I don't want them to take you too. Then I would have nobody." Bramblepaw laughed for the first time in days.  
"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't eat fish if it was the end of the world. Besides, I don't need to swim either. I'm a cat, not an otter." Tawnypaw let out a mrroww of laughter.  
"And I would stuff mud down their throats. That's how I feel about eating fish." The two had cheered up a bit, both laughing and in the best mood they had been in for days.

Bramblepaw's POV  
"Follow me," Bramblepaw said, "we have to make sure of how we're going to do this when night comes." Tawnypaw nodded. They bounded out of the thorn tunnel into the warm, green forest. The fresh scent and happy sounds had become heart-warming again, as if cheering them on, rather than mocking them. The two sprinted towards the RiverClan border. After dashing past a few ferns and dodging a bush or two, the trees started to thin out a little. The siblings stopped and listened. The sound of the river could be heard. "This way." Bramblepaw mewed, a little hushed. He remembered the way he had come the first time. Now it felt a little more real, his sister following with him. He could hardly hide his excitement, having Featherpaw back. He could just imagine the reunion, and he would never let any cat take her away again. As they neared the edge of the trees, his jaw dropped and the brother and sister skidded to a halt. Across the river were RiverClan warriors patrolling... all along the length of the border.

**WELL... another cliff hanger. Teehee. I like to torture you. Jk, you are my awesome readers. So, what do you think? REVIEW, and most of all, don't forget, visit my create a**

**cat :) The more willing people are to help, the more willing I am to work my.. tail off writing stories for you :3 So, I can't post links here, but go to my profile, and the link is**

**hard to miss. See ya later :D -Kitty out**


	4. Chances

AN: Kitty is back xD so, this chappy will explain a few things after the cliff hangers I give you... well they aren't really that much cliff hanger-ish but yeah u get the point. So... Just wanna give another reminder I need cats for another story I'm doing too! visit my profile and click the "Create a Cat", you know u want to xD Ok story time lol

Featherpaw's POV  
Featherpaw watched RiverClan cats leave the camp to battle train. She had a different idea. She backed out further past the corner of the camp, while all of RiverClan stayed distracted. She had to get across the border. It was the first time since she got here that there wasn't another cat watching her, so the chance was hers to escape. Yes, she could leave it to Stormpaw if he was going home, but no cat could convince her not to go home. As soon as the thin RiverClan brush came between her and the camp, she turned around to see if another cat was watching. Too perfect, thought Featherpaw. Every since I got here, they have guarded us constantly. Now that they are preparing to battle to keep us, they turn their eyes away from me. She slipped out of RiverClan's camp, pressing down in the tall grass. It was the best cover she had, but at least she didn't have ginger fur. Her silver fur could be mistaken as a rock, and there were quite a few out here. She peeked a bit above the tall grass, scanned the area for a rock, then slithered over to it. The rock actually had a gray pretty close to the color of her fur. She looked for the nearest rock closer to the river, then darted for it. The river was now a few fox-lengths away from her. She glanced around to make sure she was completely alone, and it was a good thing she looked right then. While most of the cats were battle training, there was as small patrol headed towards the river, curving as if they were to patrol along the length of it. They were still quite a distance off, but she bolted for the reeds of the river. She couldn't possibly hope to get across this spot in the river by swimming. But it was the most permanent hiding spot out in RiverClan territory. As much as she hated the water, she sunk down into the water in the safety of the reeds. A few rocks lay in the water, so she glided over to a few, peeked at the patrol to make sure she had time, and started shaping the reeds to hide her among the boulders in the river. She had a feeling she would be here a long time, so she had to stay hidden. Lightly weaving the reeds to fit her purpose, she then, to her disdain, began covering her fur with mud. It would mask her scent and make it harder for any cat to see her. Then she crawled into her den of reeds, pushing extra material o the sides, and applied a rather thick layer of mud on her up-facing side. It would make the same texture as the river bed. Shivering, she pulled out some reeds and put them near the edges of her little nest. She needed to trap her body heat in with her. Last of all, she made sure to cover all the rest of her with reeds and long grass. She curled into a tight ball, and held still miserably.

Stormpaw's POV  
Dawnpaw was having a hard time with the decision Stormpaw had come up with. He sighed as he thought of the horrible situation he was in. They were back near a stream, and he asked her once again if she wanted to come with him. Dawnpaw looked at Stormpaw sadly, slumped on a rock. She then looked away and closed her eyes. After what could have been a heartbeat or until sunset, she grimaced and opened her eyes with a completely different look in her eyes. The look of anger. "Why are you making me do this? You want to pull me away from my home so that you can be happy?" she growled. "I have wants too! I want to stay home! Why can't you just accept that you belong in RiverClan? Everything would be so much easier!" Stormpaw had an exasperated look on his face. Then he looked down and closed him eyes. With a growl, he hissed angrily, "For you." Dawnpaw was very offended and growled, "What did you say?" Stormpaw looked up and meowed slightly more calmly, "For you it would be easier. You could stay in your home. Great StarClan, I bet you wouldn't even care about me if I had lived a normal life in ThunderClan!" Dawnpaw screeched angrily and leapt at Stormpaw. He wasn't expecting an attack, but quickly realised that this Dawnpaw was not the one he thought he knew. With a snarl, he quickly rolled backwards and threw her off. He stood his ground, ready to give a scathing, icy stare, but as soon as she got up she turned around and launched herself towards him. This time, he knew what to do. He darted to the side, sticking his hind leg out to let Dawnpaw's own leap trip her. He leapt back at her and pinned her down. She struggled under his paws, panting. He leaned down with a look cold as leaf-bare ice at midnight. He whispered inter her ear, "I've made up my mind." With that, he go up, jumped past the stream, and cooly walked off. Where he was going, he didn't know yet, but he wasn't going to give Dawnpaw the satisfaction of knowing that. Without hesitation, he decided to head for the river. As soon as he got to some brush, he bolted, not wanting to let Dawnpaw know he wasn't walking anymore. If he ran into any warriors, he would just tell them he was fishing. They probably had't gone past Dawnpaw yet, and it would give him enough time to hide. Still rushing towards the river, it came into sight. He was glad the grass was tall in his area, a RiverClan patrol was headed to the river. He headed along the banks, then got in near the edge, and carefully drifted downstream. It was past sunhigh, and the sunset would come soon. Stormpaw hoped they wouldn't try to come looking for him before they went back to camp. And that Dawnpaw wouldn't tell them that he was gone yet. Stormpaw wondered how she had ever become special to him. She only cared about what she wanted from him. He was easy to be with, and that's why she was with him in the first place. As he drifted into thicker reeds, he then thought of Tawnypaw. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He could go back, and not tell her about Dawnpaw. But it would probably get out anyway. It was not honest of him to let her think he was never with Dawnpaw, but it would be so painful to tell her. He hoped he would be more forgiving than Dawnpaw. Stormpaw cringed at the thought that he had forgotten if she was like that. But somehow he got a feeling that Tawnypaw was better for him, and that whatever happened, he needed Tawnypaw to know the truth. The truth may be painful to her, but he knew lies were much, much worse. And then he thought of the patrol. This hardly seemed like he was fishing. He could hear them in the distance. Stormpaw pushed himself further into the thick reeds. When he got into an area he could barely see through the reeds, he saw a muddy, brown object move slightly. He looked further into the reeds.

Idk if any of you could tell what it was he saw, but if you think you know, leave a review on what you think it was :) Also, don't forget the Create a Cat :D Unlimited character creations. I need as many as you can give me, both minor and important. Anyways, Kitty out :3


	5. Cold

**Kitty's back :D Now you get to see if you are right! I don't even need to say what it was in the AN, find out for yourself :) I promise, I will have some action soon xD**

Featherpaw's POV  
Featherpaw hadn't seen anything move in a while, but didn't let her boredom make he come out of her hiding spot. Then, she cringed as she heard water parting as a gray object came into view. She studied it, then gasped. "Stormpaw?" she mewed. He looked stright at her. "What are you doing down here, Stormpaw? I thought you wanted to stay with Dawnpaw." Stormpaw cringed. "I've made up my mind." he meowed quietly. Interested, Featherpaw whispered, "What do you mean?" Stormpaw answered, "She only cares about herself and being in her home." He paused then said sadly, "And I have an appology to give Tawnypaw." Featherpaw understood. She listened. She could hear the patrol coming down the riverside. "Quick, get in my reed den!" she added with a mrroww, "And cover yourself with mud."  
After many nervous thoughts, the sun was finally starting to set. The water was chilling, too. The sound of cats was fading, and the scent was thinning. Featherpaw watched Stormpaw get up. "What are you doing?" she mouthed. He mouthed for her to wait. He cautiously peeked through the reeds to see if any cat was near. Stormpaw looked back at her and whispered "There's no cat in sight." Featherpaw slowly got up, shivering. The two drifted down a little further, then spotted the stepping-stones. "This is perfect!" Featherpaw mewed, with a hushed, yet excited tone. The sky faded almost to black, and they knew RiverClan would be back in the camp by now. As they glided further towards the steppingstones, Featherpaw heard a wail coming from near the camp. "Uh-oh," she mewed. "Hurry!" she hissed at Stormpaw, and she scrambled onto a rock. She crouched, almost freezing with her soaked, half-muddied fur. Stormpaw hooked onto a rock and pulled himself on. They began trying to cross, though the river was high, and barely lower than the stones. The current was stronger as she moved further across the river, and she held back a whimper at the bad situation this was. At last, she was almost across, when her foot slipped. She gasped and tried to pull herself back on the rock, but her arms kept slipping. Stormpaw jumped to her stone and began to try pulling her back on the stone, but he was wet too. They were both slowly being pulled off the rock, and it didn't help that RiverClan was after them. She cried out, trying not to be too loud, but she couldn't get sucked into the river. That's when the long-missed tabby and tortoiseshell shapes appeared. She heard a familiar vioce call "Featherpaw!" and another call "Stormpaw!" She turned her gaze to her much-needed friends. Imediately, Bramblepaw ran over to her with Tawnypaw close behind. Bramblepaw stepped on the closest stepping stone and reached for Stormpaw. Tawnypaw anchored him down on the rock. After much grunting and straining, Featherpaw and Stormpaw were safely on the other bank. Featherpaw and Stormpaw were shivering very much, and Featherpaw couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. "Th-th-ank-k y-you." was all Stormpaw could say, and all Featherpaw could do was nod. They tried hard and sat up, then realised, with horror, that a RiverClan patrol was close and in sight. From the fear-scent around her, she could tell the others understood. She quickly started dragging herself towards the trees, Stormpaw stumbling up to the trees as well. Tawnypaw helped steady him as much as she could while moving quickly for cover. Bramblepaw pulled Featherpaw up on his back, considering her condition was worse. As they were finally making decent progress towards the nearby trees, a RiverClan warrior spotted them. "They're over there!" he screeched. They bolted for the river, and the four apprentices tried to move at a vigorous pace. Oh no, Featherpaw thought. There's no way we'll make it to the camp before them while we're in this condition. They pushed on into the green forest, knowing that the camp was not nearby. At the first low-branched tree, they did what they could as ThunderClan apprentices: climb. Bramblepaw pulled up Featherpaw up to the first branch. Her condition was slowly getting worse, because they weren't able to dry off properly at the river. She was now violently shaking, and Stormpaw was getting worse too. Featherpaw hoped they could get into the tree, because she couldn't exactly climb too well. As Bramblepaw pulled her on to the next branch, followed by Tawnypaw and Stormpaw, Featherpaw could hear them splashing into the river. Barely able to control the way she moved, she pushed her hind legs feebly at the bark on the tree as Bramblepaw pulled her up further. By the time they were up quite a few fox-lengths, Featherpaw could hear the RiverClan cats noisily plowing through the first shrubs in the forest across the border. Featherpaw's thoughts were getting fuzzy, and she struggled to hold her eyes open. "She's delirious, Bramblepaw!" She could hear Tawnypaw say, and Featherpaw slowly turned to see Stormpaw shaking violently as well. StarClan, help us! she thought. She heard Bramblepaw say something, and then everything became a blur.

Bramblepaw's POV  
"She's delirious, Bramblepaw!" He turned and looked at Featherpaw. Her eyes were almost closed, and she was shaking so violently that the whole branch was shaking. Stormpaw wasn't much better. Even he and Tawnypaw were cold out here. "Tawnypaw, stay here! Make sure they don't fall off the branch, and start licking them! I'll go tell Cinderpelt!" She nodded, understanding that even though they had sneaked out of camp, it was better to make the entire Clan aware than to let Stormpaw and Featherpaw go on like this. "Hold on, Featherpaw!" he said. Tawnypaw started by pushing the two sibling together, then licking Stormpaw and asking him to lick Featherpaw for her. He shakily started to help Featherpaw, and Bramblepaw leapt to a branch on the nearest tree. He hoped that the RiverClan patrol wouldn't find the three before he could come back with help. Branch after branch leapt, the camp came into view. He saw a guard by the thorn tunnel. He jumped down the branches and bolted for the guard. "I'll explain later!" he yowled. He recognized the cat as Cloudtail, as he turned his head to Bramblepaw. "We need help!" "What's going on?" Cloudtail asked. "Featherpaw and Stormpaw tried to cross the river, but they fell in and Tawnypaw and I helped them out, but they're really cold and shivering and the RiverClan cats saw us and they're looking for them!" Bramblepaw's words were almost blurred together by speed, then before waiting for an answer, he quickly said, "We need Cinderpelt, too, and some help to chase away the RiverClan patrol!" Cloudtail seemed to have forgotten how annoyed he was, and narrowed his eyes in hatred to the RiverClan cats. "I'll come with you. We need to alert Graystripe!" Bramblepaw followed Cloudtail into camp, but decided to stay out of the warrior's den. "Stormpaw and Featherpaw are in the territory, but so is RiverClan. They need immediate help." Bramblepaw heard Cloudtail say. Bramblepaw looking in and say Graystripe jump up. He started waking warriors and assigning them to come with him. "We need to tell Firestar, I don't think he should go on being unaware of what's going on." Bramblepaw headed to the medicine den, and hoped Cinderpelt wouldn't be too annoyed at being awakened at night. He slowed his pace and walked into the den. "Cinderpelt?" he mewed, giving her a slight nudge. She woke up and turned to him. "What is it? What's going on?" Bramblepaw said urgently "Stormpaw and Featherpaw need help, they are extremely cold, they're in the forest, I'll explain later!" She got up right away and did her best to run out of the camp, despite her damaged leg. Bramblepaw ran up to her and asked "What can I do before you get there?" Cinderpelt turned to him and said, "Lick their fur, make sure it gets licked the wrong way, and if they are extremely cold, try to get other warm cats to lay with them, and make sure the surroundings are warm!" Bramblepaw nodded and sped past, hearing the ThunderClan backup following behind. He knew exactly where the tree was, but he hoped the RiverClan cats hadn't found Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, and Stormpaw. At one point, he ran right past the RiverClan cats, but he didn't care. He was faster on this land, and his ThunderClan backup was following and would soon catch up. He leapt right from his run to the first tree branch, quickly climbing up to the other apprentices. "Bramblepaw!" he heard Tawnypaw yowl. "Stormpaw's mostly better, but w-when F-featherp-paw suddenly stopped s-shivering, s-she didn't respond t-to me!" Bramblepaw froze in horror.

**HAHA! I WILL TORTURE YOU! No clues on what's going on. Simply I say this: You will find out in the next chapter. R&R for a faster chappy :D**


End file.
